


Sexy nerd

by whiskis



Series: Saphael [2]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Nerd Simon, POV Raphael, Sorry Not Sorry, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskis/pseuds/whiskis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael estaba mortalmente aburrido. Era uno de esos días en los que no sabes muy bien porque te has levantado de la cama y sólo quieres volver a ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy nerd

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que nada aclarar que este fanfic no tiene nada que ver con la primera parte, es una historia completamente diferente. Dicho esto, me gustaría saber si os gustaría que escribiese algo más largo, con capítulos y un poco más de argumento, dejadme un comentario o hacedme señales de humo si estaríais dispuest@s a leerlo.  
> Tomé la idea para este fanfic en Tumblr, espero que os guste. :D

Raphael estaba mortalmente aburrido. Era uno de esos días en los que no sabes muy bien porque te has levantado de la cama y sólo quieres volver a ella. Delante suya estaban los impresos que Clary, su secretaria, le había pedido que firmase. Bueno, pues después de una hora de mirar una página con vete tú a saber qué ponía, decidió que era mejor tomarse un descanso. Un descanso largo. No, mejor, el resto del día libre. Después de todo, de qué servía ser el jefe si no podía tomarse un día libre cuando le pareciera correcto. Recogió su chaqueta, la colocó estratégicamente sobre su brazo para que no se arrugara en el camino a casa y salió por la puerta. Casi había llegado al ascensor cuando Clary llegó corriendo por detrás de él.

  
"Sr.Santiago, no puede irse, le recuerdo que tiene una cita programada en dos horas." Raphael se había olvidado por completo de los inversores. Joder.

  
Raphael tenía muchas ganas de irse a casa, pero los Lightwood eran importantes inversores y clientes, no podía dejarlos plantados. Con un bufido resignado volvió a su despacho y se dispuso a encender el ordenador para jugar al solitario. Tenía que quedarse, sí, pero eso no significaba que tuviese que trabajar. El cacharro infernal hizo unos ruidos muy raros y tras un amortiguado "puf" volvió a apagarse. _Fantástico, su día mejoraba por momentos._

  
"Clary, llama a alguno de los nerds del departamento de informática que vengan a arreglarme este ordenador del demonio" dijo por el teléfono, con un tono cada vez más irritado. Definitivamente no tenía que haberse levantado de la cama. "Sí, jefe." Fue la única respuesta que le dio Clary. 

Raphael, sin ganas de hacer nada, sacó su teléfono y empezó a ver vídeos de gatitos en You Tube. Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que alguien tocó a la puerta, ni de que ese alguien entró a su despacho hasta que se puso justo detrás de él. "Oooooooooooooooh, que monada" Dijo una voz a su espalda. Girándose sobresaltado soltó un "Hostia puta, joder" mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho, sintiendo su corazón desbocado debajo de sus dedos. Cuando su corazón se calmó un poco miró bien al desconocido. "¿Por qué entras sin tocar? Casi me matas del susto, joder." Raphael estaba enfadado y cuando se enfadaba perdía todas las formas. Daba igual, llevaba un día de mierda y estaba en su derecho de decir mil palabrotas si le daba la gana.

"Me han mandado del departamento de informática para arreglar su ordenador... señor" 

"Bien entonces, adelante." 

Raphael se levantó de la silla y se sentó en el sofá que tenía colocado en un lado del despacho, su función oficial era que los clientes estuvieran cómodos, pero todos sabían que solo era un lugar cómodo en el que Raphael se pudiese echar la siesta. Una vez sentado en el sofá tuvo perspectiva suficiente para ver bien al chico. Tenía complexión delgada, con una camiseta de Juego de Tronos y unos pantalones tan apretados que no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, dejaban mucho a la imaginación de Raphael, lo suficiente para que pudiese imaginárselo sin ellos puestos. Todo el _look_ le daba un aspecto desenfadado y juvenil, probablemente no tenía más de veinte años. Simon levantó la cabeza de debajo de la mesa donde estaba mirando la torre del ordenador, uh, debía haberle preguntado algo y Raphael no se había enterado porque estaba demasiado ocupado mirándole el culo, bien. _Fantástico, Raphael, muy profesional._

"¿Perdona?"

"Dije que si te habías planteado comprarte un ordenador nuevo"

"No, ¿por qué? ¿Qué le pasa a este?"

Simon murmuró algo del estilo  _"es un ordenador del paleolítico"_ pero acabó mustiando un "Porque no creo que tenga solución, se ha quemado totalmente la placa base." Raphael no tenía ni idea de que estaba hablando así que simplemente asintió.

 

"Entonces, Simon... ¿por qué han mandado un novato a arreglar el ordenador del jefe?" El cabreo de Raphael que había desaparecido ligeramente al admirar a Simon trabajar estaba volviendo a la velocidad de la luz. Estaba rodeado de ineptos. Por qué se habría levantado de la cama... 

"Ellos dijeron que era menos probable que me asesinases a mi que a uno de ellos"

Raphael se quedó pensando durante unos instantes. "Tenían razón, puedes irte ahora, informa a tu superior que necesito un ordenador nuevo y lo quiero para ayer. ¿Está claro?"

Con un corto asentimiento de cabeza Simon salió pitando del despacho, ligeramente asustado por el genio de su jefe, pero sobretodo sorprendido por lo precioso que era. 

 

*****************

Después de la tediosa reunión con los Lightwood, Raphael volvió a su despacho para recoger su maletín y un par de documentos que necesitaba revisar en casa. Era más tarde de lo que había planeado, la reunión se había hecho eterna. Ya no quedaba nadie en la oficina, estaban todos los puestos vacíos y a penas unas luces encendidas. Al llegar a su puerta encontró a Simon recostado contra la pared, con los ojos cerrados, casi como si estuviese durmiendo. Raphael se aclaró la garganta, sobresaltando a Simon que dio un pequeño salto por el susto. Tenía una caja relativamente grande entre los brazos y Raphael enarcó una ceja cuestionadora. 

"Te-te traigo el ordenador nuevo"

"¿Por qué?"

"Di-dijiste que lo necesitabas rápido así que... aquí está"

"Está bien... Entra y déjalo encima de la mesa." Simon hizo como le ordenaron y dejó el ordenador encima de la mesa. Estaba dispuesto a abrirlo cuando Raphael le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo que no. "¿Por qué? Si lo instalo ahora mañana lo tendrás todo listo" Simon parecía realmente confuso. 

"Porque es tarde, estamos fuera de horas laborales y, en contra de la opinión de algunos de mis empleados, no soy un mal jefe" 

"Vale..."

"Entonces, ¿nos vamos a casa, amor?"

"Por supuesto, _**jeeeefe**_." Contestó Simon con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"No seas tan listillo" Dijo Raphael antes de inclinarse y darle un beso consumidor. Definitivamente su día habría sido mejor si no hubiese salido de la cama y se hubiera pasado el día abrazado a su amor, pero bueno, después de todo el día no había resultado tan malo...

**Author's Note:**

> Corto pero intenso. Los kudos y los comentarios me dan la vida. <3  
> Podéis encontrarme en Twitter: @whiskiconlimon  
> Y en Tumblr: princesarana.tumblr.com


End file.
